


Marry Me

by Jh3ma



Series: You are the Music in Me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jh3ma/pseuds/Jh3ma
Summary: Based on the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm working on my other fic and an update is coming but I've had this idea in my head for awhile since I heard the song and I had to get it down. If you haven't heard the song, I recommend listening before you read this. Enjoy!

Lexa sat in her car, suit perfectly crisp, thinking about the moments that led up to this day. Remembering the times that led her to this wedding. A wedding she’d never forget.

 

** Sophomore year of high school: **

 

            “Lex, have you ever thought about your wedding?” Clarke looked up from her sketchbook to the brunette reading across from her.

            Lexa paused in her reading and looked back at her best friend inquisitively. “Umm, not really. Have you?”

            Clarke sighed and smiled. “Yeah, kinda. It’ll be perfect, I know that. Out in the country, I want magnolias as my flowers. They’re just so beautiful you know? And I don’t want a ton of people there because I don’t want it to be too expensive for my dad so like just close friends and family. And if pop pop is still alive I want him to officiate it. I don’t know. I just have a few things that I really really want but it’ll be perfect no matter what. Can’t you see it?”

            Lexa zoned out as she pictured the blondes wedding. _I can totally see that. I can see me wearing a black suit with a black tie maybe my hair partially pulled back how Clarke likes it. God I can already imagine how nervous I’ll be. Maybe I’ll take a shot of whiskey beforehand. Oh God, and Clarke walking down the aisle? I’m gonna try to get through that and the rest of the ceremony without crying but I can’t wait for it all. To be in front of that altar with her? That’s what I want more than anything._

            “Lex?” Clarke waved her hand in front of the brunettes face. “You ok? Where’d you go?”

            Lexa blushed as she realized she had been caught daydreaming about her wedding with her best friend. “Sorry, Clarke. I was trying to picture what you were saying. I can see it. It’s so you. It’ll be perfect.”

 

** 6 months ago: **

            Lexa looked through her mail after returning from work, ready to throw away all the junk she usually gets. Until that last letter. She couldn’t believe it was finally here. She stared at the contents, shocked at how quickly it came. She was brought back to her freshman year of college.

** Freshman Year of College: **

Clarke and Lexa sat in Lexa’s dorm room watching a movie. Lexa couldn’t have told you which one they watched, she was too engrossed in watching the blonde. _God she’s beautiful._ Clarke glanced over at her and smiled. “Do you not like the movie?”

“No, it’s fine. I just got a little caught in my thoughts. Let’s keep watching.” Lexa smiled back before turning to the TV to hide her staring.

An hour later the credits rolled and Lexa couldn’t help but smile. Clarke had nestled into her side, Lexa’s arm around her shoulder pulling her even closer. _I could do a lifetime of this. This is all I need in the world to be happy._ Clarke looked up at her and smiled, eyes red-rimmed from crying at the movie. “God, sorry I’m such a mess. I probably look so terrible.

Lexa looked at her before responding softly, “you look beautiful.”

Clarke laughed a little “Thanks Lex. You don’t have to say that to make me feel better but I appreciate it.”

Lexa smiled back, looking her in the eyes. _I want to kiss her._ Lexa slowly inched her way towards the blonde. _Shit, I can’t do this. We’ve been friends for forever. I can’t kiss her. I don’t even know if she likes me back._ Quickly, Lexa leaned back. “How about another movie?”

 

** 6 Months Ago: **

            Lexa looked back down at the letter she’d been holding tightly in her hand.

You are cordially invited to celebrate the union of

Mr. Finn Joseph Collins

And

Ms. Clarke Abigail Griffin

           

She knew it would come eventually. But she never expected that the name on the invite wouldn’t be hers. Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall. _I guess this is it. It’s too late to get her now. It’s time for me to give her up and give her away._ She put the invite on her fridge and walked into her room before she laid on her bed and started crying. _I’ll get to wear that suit but not for the reason I always thought. Let’s hope I can make it through without crying. Clarke would never forgive me if I missed this. Time to suck it up._

** Present Day: **

            Lexa took a deep breath as she looked out her windshield. Clarke was outside greeting people as they arrived for the wedding. _Leave it to Clarke to not follow typical weddings and stay out of sight until she walks down the aisle. God she’s gorgeous._ Lexa took her flask and took a huge swig, embracing the burn that went down her throat. She exited her car and began walking towards the entrance to the blonde she loved so much. _I still have time to tell her. I can come clean and tell her I love her and not to marry Finn. I can do this. All I need is 20 seconds of insane courage._

            “LEX! You made it! I’m so happy you got here!” Clarke beamed as she saw the other girl and threw her arms around her neck, burying her face in her neck as well.

Lexa slowly wrapped her arms around her waist. _I can’t tell her. I can’t ruin her day. I have to let her go._ She took a deep breath and held onto the hug for a little while longer before whispering in her ear. “You look beautiful, Clarke. Finn is a lucky man. I wish both of you the best. I love you.”

            Clarke smiled into her neck before releasing the hug. “I love you too Lex.”

            Lexa’s heart broke but she threw a small smile before going to the back of the church. _If only you knew how much I love you Clarke._ She stayed in the back, hiding the falling tears as the love of her life said “I do” to another man.

 

 

 _So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_  
  


_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
  


_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_  
  


_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
  


_Yeah, she gonna get married_  
  


_But she ain't gonna marry me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely happy with this addition but it'll have to do (sorry). I was originally only planning on doing a 1 shot and if I knew that I would be writing a second part of this I would have written things differently in the first part. However, me of right now is not going to rewrite or change anything in part 1 because I owe me of that time the respect to keep it the same (wow that was very confusing even for me and I'm sorry). Anyway, I hope this makes up for the sadness in the first part.

Lexa woke up with a start. She looked to the girl laying next to her in bed, blonde hair splayed out everywhere. As she looked over the girl, silently sleeping, breathes deep and even she smiled to herself a little bit. Quietly, she got out from under the covers, praying she didn’t wake the sleeping girl. She tip-toed around the room, slowly grabbing her clothes from the floor to get dressed before going into the office.

 

As she pulled her shirt over her head she heard the girl stir in the bed. Looking back, she halted her movements until the girl went silent and motionless again. She continued to put on her clothes from the night before, checking in on the blonde before slipping out the front door and making the trek back to her place before being extremely late for work.

  
As she walked she felt her phone ringing, “Hey An, what’s up?”

“What’s up? How about that it’s 9:30 and you’re not at work? Where the hell are you?”

Lexa sighed, “I got caught up this morning. I’ll be there shortly.” She prayed that her friend wouldn’t question anything.

“Caught up? You mean you forgot to set an alarm after fucking your latest blonde? You really need to move on. She got married a year and a half ago. I know you loved her Lex but it’s time to move on. You know, Costia has been asking about you. Maybe you should give her a chance?”

“Anya, stop talking. I can’t give Costia a chance because I’ll just ruin her. I won’t be able to love her how she deserves to be loved.”

“I’m not saying fall in love with the girl- I’m just saying go on a date with her.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll ask her to get drinks or something. But we’ll stay friends. I can’t do a relationship right now. Anyway, I’ll be at the office in 5 so I’ll see you then. By An.”

 

It took a month for Lexa and Costia to get drinks at a swanky, upscale bar that made Lexa feel extremely out of place. “I’m so glad you asked to do this Lexa. I’ve wanted to spend some time with you for awhile now. I hope that doesn’t come off too forward but you’re very beautiful and I just wanted to be honest.”

Lexa forced a smile and took a big sip of her drink. “Well thank you Costia. I’m glad we get to hang out. I should probably tell you that I don’t want a relationship and my heart is someone else’s. I’m sorry but I hope that’s okay.”

Costia nodded, “Yeah, the friend right? Don’t worry, I know. And I’m not asking you to date or get married. I just think you might learn we could be good together if we spend more time together. But I have no expectations or anything. I’m cool with being a friend or more. I think we could get along well. And, if it helps you can talk about her to me. I know you probably want to but don’t feel like you can to anyone. I’m here to listen if that helps.”

For the first time in months, Lexa genuinely smiled. “Thanks Cos. I appreciate that. I think we could definitely be good friends.” The two girls continued to talk for a few hours, unaware of the person watching them from across the bar. Lexa checked her watch and after noticing the time quickly got up. “Cos, I’m so sorry I just noticed the time and I have and early morning meeting tomorrow so I need to head out. But this was really fun, we should definitely do it again.”

Costia stood up and gave her a lingering hug with a kiss on the cheek. “Weekly or every other week? We could have a tentative standing time each week, no big deal if one of us cancels.”

Lexa nodded, blushing after the kiss to the cheek she received. “I like that plan. I’ll see you next week Cos.”

 

As she left the bar and headed down the street she heard her name called. She froze recognizing the husky voice that called her. Slowly, she turned. “Clarke?”

The blonde she hadn’t seen since her wedding smiled. “Hey, Lex. How have you been?”

Lexa stared dumbly until she realized she needed to answer. “I’ve been good. Working a lot but I’ve been good. How have you been? How’s Finn?” She grimaced as she heard how awkward she sounded asking about the husband of the girl she loved.

Clarke’s smile faltered as Lexa asked about Finn. “I’ve been good. I’ve missed you though. It’s been too long.”

“Yeah, it’s been since you got married. I’m glad that’s going well though.”

“Oh. Umm. Actually. Finn and I got our marriage annulled a month after the wedding. We aren’t together anymore.”

Lexa’s mouth dropped open. “What happened? You loved each other.”

Clarke awkwardly smiled. “yeah, we did. But he hid the fact that he never wanted kids from me and when I called my dad crying because he had withheld that from me the entire time we were together, he said that’s grounds for annulment and I shouldn’t stay with him even if I loved him because he knows how badly I want kids. So, I told him exactly that and we agreed to the annulment.”

Lexa’s mouth still hadn’t been closed. “I’m so sorry Clarke. Jake was right though. You deserve someone who wants those 4 kids you’ve talked about since high school.”

Clarke’s smile grew at the comment. “Yeah, and it worked out. A few months after the annulment I realized my heart never truly belonged to him. I think I had always been in love with someone else.”

Lexa felt her heart drop. “Well that’s awesome. I hope things are going well with you two then.”

The blonde chuckled. “well. They could be. But I also haven’t seen her in about a year and a half at my wedding and she broke my heart a couple of months before that because she said no to being a bridesmaid at said wedding. I’ve been trying to find her so I could tell her how I feel.”

As Clarke kept talking, Lexa’s eyes grew bigger and bigger with realization. “What are you saying, Clarke? Why are you saying this a year and a half after you got married?”

Clarke took a step forward, freezing Lexa in her position. “Why did you say you couldn’t be my bridesmaid? Why did you give me a bullshit excuse?”

Lexa stammered, “Because I had a lot of going on at work and I didn’t think I could make it to the wedding at all.”

Clarke took another step forward. “You’re acting tough but I can see right through you Lex. Why. Did. You. Say. No.”

Lexa couldn’t take it anymore. “Because I love you Clarke! Because I have wanted to be the one waiting at the end of the aisle for you since we were 15 and you told me what you wanted your dream wedding to be. Because I wanted to kiss you when we were 18 and had movie nights where all I could do was watch you in the glow of the TV. Because I wanted to tell you all of this when I saw you looking so beautiful in that white dress welcoming your guests but all I wanted was for you to be happy so I broke my heart watching you say ‘I do.’ Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Clarke took another step forward until their faces were inches apart. She slowly smiled before breathing out a “yes” and connecting their lips. Her hands moved up to the back of Lexa’s head, pulling her closer, getting her fingers curled into the baby hairs at the back of her neck. She felt the hesitation from Lexa and as she was about to pull away and apologize, she felt the other girl reciprocate the kiss and pull her closer from her hands at the small of her back.

They stood there kissing for a few minutes, noticing nothing but each other. Finally, the need for air became too much and they pulled away breathing hard. “Lexa, I have been trying to find you for a year so I could tell you I was in love with you. I didn’t realize it when I was younger but it was always you. You were always the one there and you were always the one I loved. I can’t tell you why it took me so long to realize it but I’m here now. I’m standing here asking you to choose me over everyone else. I’m asking you to pick me over the girl you were just with. I am here putting my heart on the line asking you to not walk away from us. Please.”

Lexa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “That girl I was just with spent the last few hours hearing about how much I was in love with my best friend who got married a year and a half ago. There has never been anyone else but you Clarke. I want you. I want you and those magnolias, and Pop Pop officiating, and a small wedding. I want to date you and woo you first but I want that all. I want you and me and our four kids for the rest of our lives.” She smiled as the two girls kissed once again.

 

**One Year Later** :

Lexa slowly put on her clothes, smiling and thanking God for her life. She felt a knock on the door and opened it to see Jake smiling in his own tux. “Hey Lex, how’s my girl doing?”

She smiled at the man, “I’m pretty sure your girl is a few doors down getting ready.”

Jake grinned. “No, I’m pretty sure you’re my girl too. Officially in a few hours at least. If that makes you feel better. So kid, you ready?”

Her smile grew bigger and bigger. “I’ve been waiting 10 years for this moment, Jake. We had a few years of a setback but we’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Jake gave her a big hug. “You know, I always knew it was going to be you, kid. From high school on I knew it would be you. She messed that up once but I had no doubt in my life that it would end up being you for the real deal. Now, I believe I have to go walk my daughter down the aisle soon. I’ll see you soon. Can’t wait for you to legally become my daughter, kid. I love you.”

Lexa’s eyes welled up. “I love you too Jake. Tell Clarke I’ll meet her at the end of the aisle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly starting to get back to my writing but life and work has been so hectic lately I've literally had no time to write. I'm hoping I'll have a ton of time open up to write after my travel I have planned the next few months is over. After that I'll hopefully get caught up on my writing and possibly get a few things that I've had in my head but don't want to write until all my other stuff is finished.


End file.
